


Ginnuga

by YuanYangGuo



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuanYangGuo/pseuds/YuanYangGuo





	Ginnuga

他注视你的时候，眼神像极了某种以生腥为食的动物。其中骤降至冰点又猛烈喷薄的炽热，那是只有你的出现能牵动的情绪波动。

 

“Loki.”他呼唤你。词语把玩于喉舌，再由含笑的唇齿吐露。他惯常用比喻的语句描绘你，把你比作一切漂亮的、需要他庇佑的幼小。听来字字敲打耳膜，带来些微的痒，震颤的痛，面红耳赤的形容。

 

“Loki, my kitty. Come, come here with me.”

 

他步步而来，最终俯身牵起你的手，像是卑躬屈膝的狮子，或者缓慢舔血的狼。亲吻落下时你看见他勾起唇角，蜘蛛紧接着织起了弥天的网。

 

“Loki.”他这样低柔地，低柔地呼唤你。

 

你现在还能清晰记得第一次，身体到达巅峰时候的感觉。

 

那是在你自己的寝宫里，幔帐深处，抬头是铺天盖地撒落的金色垂纱，像是温柔撒开的细腻的网。  
你在兄长的嘴唇、舌头和手指的挑逗中溃不成军，泄身的一刻强烈的电流从身体深处爆发而出，沿着紧绷的双腿一直烫到蜷缩的脚趾，鼠蹊积攒的酸楚终于达到顾不得廉耻只能释放的地步。你战栗着哭泣，站立不稳，失声尖叫，只能死死抱紧眼前的男人，几乎要滑到地面上去，用力闭上眼睛，空气里尽是处子初精潮湿黏腻的麝香味道。  
你还记得那末的一刻，他放开捂着你嘴的手，在你耳边低沉而浑浊地低喘呢喃。  
“Come……my kitty. Come with me.”

 

那时候你才过成人礼，眼睛湿漉像是雨露初洗的新叶，不晓得这世界，只认得他。爱情像一条湿热的舌头舔舐着你年轻的心，带来痒也带来疼。  
而身体。身体是一口永远不会干涸的井，潮水漫上来，渗浸欲壑。

 

自那之后，他总是把你困在怀里，温柔地吻你，在寝宫，在走廊，在花园，或是高高垒砌的书籍的墙。  
他将你抱在膝头，脑袋枕靠在你清润肩头，好似一只甘于乖顺的狮子，却从不老实，隔着丝绸与皮肉轻轻啃咬青涩的骨骼，再将衣料拉开，反复以下颌细碎的胡茬磨蹭那一片白腻柔软的肌肤，直到它发红发痒，惹得你笑着不住躲避。  
他看你写过的字，读你读过的书；他亲吻你每一根手指，任由它们翻开古老书页，抚摸斑斑字迹。  
他聆听少年清润的声线，将晦涩古旧的故事一直轻轻念下去。

 

他将手覆在你的手背。  
这是一只属于成熟男人的手掌，力量游走于掌骨与肌理之间，经脉是鼓噪的山川，掌纹是龟裂的深海。  
他要抓住他的少年，至少一次，至少这一次。抓握的手势像是温柔拢住一只苍白的幼鸟，手指一点点并入指缝，一寸寸抓紧与之十指交握。

 

继而，他侧过头吻你。  
男人的薄唇是柔韧的刃脊，落吻时却轻柔如羽毛，虔诚仪式自少年白嫩柔软的耳垂伊始，继而是线条流畅修长的脖颈，鼻翼埋入发丛中深嗅，意味宠爱地亲吻在薄软苍白的面颊，一点点啄吻游走，直至最终吻住双唇。  
少年青翠的眼瞳泛起惹人怜爱的湿漉，还是带怯的小鹿，初次尝到禁果的甘美，呼吸凌乱，浑身发着抖，指根酥软，书也抓不住，页页跌撞滚落，扑簌展开一首幽密的禁忌之诗。

 

“Loki……”

 

他舔舐你，屈从于兽类怜爱幼小的原始本能，饱含慈爱的怜悯与热烫的欲望。  
兄长不知满足，也不知厌倦，反反复复将吻之所及的每一寸肌肤熨帖得湿润泛红，品尝那久违的清甜甘润。先是肩头肌肤，继而是弧线姣好的颈，起伏间肌理流畅的脊背、腰线，直至捉住膝弯向旁侧打开，在你陡然绷紧的颤抖中几近虔诚地亲吻想要合拢的双腿之间。  
是谁低沉喘息时张合的唇齿，又是谁抓紧散乱布料无力揪扯向下。  
神明慈悲垂眸望入蒙受引诱失神的翠绿目光，循着渴望久矣的气息主动加深一个湿热的吻。  
他眼睛里有你，于是全世界都成了你。

 

兄长的唇落在你的眉间。  
继而是眼睫，眼睫轻轻眨动，脸颊，脸颊微微发烫……颧骨，鼻翼，嘴角……在你扭头逃开之前，及时吮住薄软的唇瓣。  
少年湿漉的绿眼睛一瞬错愕，呼吸跟着节节溃乱，直到背部抵上上墙壁，手也被捉入掌心摩挲着交握。  
这才终于闭上眼睛，怯怯地探出舌尖触碰到男人滚烫的唇舌，受惊一般瑟缩回口中慌乱喘息。

 

男人察觉到你的回应，动作狠狠一顿，小心恪守的温柔与理智通通不要了，彻底为你发了狂。他扣住你的后脑，使你分毫不能逃，只能承受激烈缠绵吻如骤风暴雨，呼吸之间气息烫得要命，令人疯狂的欲念沸反盈天。  
他抱紧你的力道像是要将你揉碎了，就此烧化在怀里，融合作一，再难分离。

 

“Loki……”

 

天地间最明亮的辰星，是小王子湿漉的苍翠眼睛，慌乱，困惑，挣扎，怀疑……最后统统搅成了混沌的痴迷与生涩的渴求，弥漫成将欲滴淌的水雾。

 

“Brother.“

 

你被自己的兄长引诱，坠溺于星河瀚海间深沉无垠的温柔与哀伤之中。  
哥哥到底为何有那样的眼神，你不懂，只晓得当他看你一次，心口便震颤一次，疼得要裂开，又痒得快死去。

 

“Loki.“

 

“Thor, don't……”小王子急促的喘息沾染了无助的黏腻鼻音，红着眼睛伸手要来捂住男人不曾间断的呼唤，好似要挣蜕一张不住收紧的柔软捕网，“please……”  
这个原本是你兄长的男人，此时所给予丰沛以至沉重的爱宠，每承受多一点一滴，你都错觉即将颤栗着痛哭失声。

 

“Loki……”

 

男人抽出舌头，舔断勾连的银丝，恩准吻技生涩的少年一而再地喘息，他的弟弟咬着嘴唇，自顾耳根发烫，被他捧起脸颊来疼爱摩挲，这才茫然地用舌尖舔过濡湿的唇瓣，后知后觉刚才的深吻有多激烈。  
少年抿动湿润红肿的嘴唇，天真而色情，迟疑着凑近轻轻碰触男人的嘴唇。  
你的神明感知到，因而抵上你的额头愉悦低笑：“More？……”  
“Yes……”少年喉头紧张地滚动，继而极小声回应，下一个希冀的炽热亲吻到来之前，颤抖着闭上眼睛。

 

你们迫切地拥抱，紧紧缠住这一点热烫，渴求着碰触与亲吻，像是某种瘾症，只能经由对方解救。温热潮湿的呼吸吹拂在你的脸上，只要他把手伸进去，你就会乖巧地分开双腿，青涩懵懂地磨蹭着他，怯怯地、满心欢喜地交付。

 

衣袍沿途遗落，丝绸被单宛如揉皱的春水湖面，被抱着压入床榻时你小小地惊呼出口，少年在男人雄壮的胸怀中显得这样白皙，这样纤细，指甲抠入男人健美而坚实的臂膀掐出可怜可爱的月牙痕迹。用力攀附着他，好似拥住巨峰与山峦，以此为依靠，抵挡那些跌宕着、耸动着涌来的凶险未知。

 

神思浮沉，更年幼时的同类记忆被唤起，仿佛又回到第一次被哥哥抱上一匹不安分的小马那天，你抓着缰绳，挺直脊背，身体连同勉强维持得体笑意的嘴角僵硬得一动不动，矜贵而骄傲的小王子只能暗自咬牙掐痛掌心，回过头一次一次寻找哥哥令人安心的眼睛。紧张，激动，不安，期待，害怕，还有，还有别的什么，什么呢……  
毫无选择，只能将身心交由无尽的熨帖厮磨，直到浑身滚烫湿漉，粉嫩乳尖被包裹着吸入更为湿热幽深的口腔，少年茫然睁大了失去焦点的眼睛，完全失去了思考的能力。

 

寝宫里充斥着吸舔乳汁的激烈水声。

 

“No……Thor！……”这快感如此汹涌陌生，竟令人心生退意，少年侧过头，手臂无力横挡在眼睛上方，抽泣好似羞愤的小猫，溺在黏腻吮舔声中溃不成军。  
你只觉得，自己好似一只贝类，敲碎了用以自卫的坚硬壳甲，露出毫无防备的柔软内里，整个被由里到外翻了过来，每一寸舔舐都直达内脏，无处可躲，无法可逃，除却随之颤栗，根本无计可施。

 

“No？”兄长宽大的手掌握在你纤瘦腰间，低笑着埋首下来，唇瓣吮吐红肿的乳粒，色情嘬起柔嫩的乳晕，继而不顾你遗憾的叹息将其再度吐出，湿漉漉的挺立在情欲味道满溢的空气里。

 

“You want it，brother.”

 

少年分明是清瘦的，已经能够窥见日后垂衣睥睨的修长身段，但真正赤裸身体，又能发现他全身的肉却好像都集中在了臀部，白嫩的小屁股握在男人粗粝的大掌中揉捏，弹滑臀肉在指缝间挤压而出，只要稍加用力便能留下浅红而情色的指印。  
男人喉头滚过低沉磁缓的笑意，缓慢将你的双腿打开，白嫩的腿根之间不知从何时起已经淋漓潮湿，好似一只熟透的甜蜜水果，稍加揉捏便汁水四溢。两指将股沟愈发撑开，未经人事的穴口感知到炙热视线下意识绞紧，又仿佛渴望吞咽什么一般诱人地收缩张合，花蕾中蜜出汩汩透明甜腻的爱液。

 

起先那只是一根手指，一寸指节。

 

男人自上而下盯着你，目光如坠蛊惑，呼吸喷洒在你的脸颊、胸口，烫得惊人，浑浊的喘息带着雄性动物征服欲炽热的低沉性感，手指朝着更深处耐心地试探深入。  
少年猛地仰起头，后脑死死抵在床面上，鼻间溢出蒙难的闷哼，穴肉绞紧慌乱收缩着阻拒寸寸入侵的异物，泪水滑落烫红眼角，无助地伸出手。  
兄长由是予取予求地向你低下头，任由你无措的手掌抚摸他的脸颊，侧头亲吻掌心容许它最终摘去眼罩。  
两只不同的眼睛，与未来千百年一样，只映出同一个少年的脸。

 

“You want me，brother."

 

他倾身吻你，手指随着唇舌激烈缠吻频率开始在深处搅弄抠挖，一寸寸揉开热烫滑嫰的肠壁摸索，翻搅出肉感十足的水声，借着淋漓的汁液再加入一根手指，两指插入深处恶劣地向两侧撑开同时按摩两侧肉壁，屈指大力碾压摁揉。  
少年只觉自己就要烧起来，燥热烘烤着原先清醒的头脑。所有注意力都放在陆续插入后穴的手指，小心翼翼呼吸着空气的状态被深重的吻打破，唇舌纠缠带来的室息感迫使呼吸急促，穴内每一次搅动都带起一阵阵令人尾骨颤栗的酥麻，睁大了双眸，想要出声阻止，却因吻只能发出含糊的声音，唇舌交缠间漏出声低声呻吟，脚趾紧紧蜷起，脊背跟看颤抖起来，滴答蜜液顺看抠挖的手指淌满兄长宽大的掌心。

 

“Bite me if it hurts.”  
男人声线温柔，俯身将肩膀放在你嘴边，扶住尺寸与热度骇人的性器抵在软糯湿滑的小穴口，盯着那双雾气弥漫的春水湖绿眼眸，一寸寸缓慢而不容置否地深深没入。

 

有那么短暂的片刻，你只觉除了相连的部分，其余的自己已经消失了。

 

男人低头看着你失神的模样，勾起唇角好似要笑，但笑容到了唇角，却因为青涩的甬道挤压收缩得太过剧烈带上了些无奈又疼痛的宠溺，这种四面八方都被绞紧的感觉实在太舒服、太舒服了，快感如同电流蹿上脊背头皮发麻，只能用力咬破舌尖，告诫自己要忍耐，不能弄坏了自己心头的珍宝。  
他低下头，望见你可怜又可爱的泪眼,心中柔软而甜蜜,鼓胀得几乎发疼,喘息着一点点吻去眼睫上的泪珠，抱紧额抖的年轻身体，柔声呼唤看你的名字，一声一声，虔诚又深爱。  
他试探着慢慢抽动，一点点抽出再顶入，动作渐渐地加深加快，低头吻入你口中搅碎带着哭腔的呻吟和尖叫，箍紧腰身凶狠冲撞看滚烫湿热的小穴，爱液随着抽插溅出，带起粘腻淫荡的水声，身下丝绸床单浸湿染透，床帐随着激烈性交震动摇晃。

 

“呃……嗯、啊……”

 

性器深埋撑满穴道，不留有一丝空余，你睁大了眼睛，像是紧扼住脖颈的手松开了那般喘息出声，试图用以稍微缓解后穴的酸胀感。感觉到性器慢慢抽出再顶回,仅是一个抽插来回就折磨得险些叫出声来。随着抽插动作逐渐加快，理智的弦终于在脑海中绷断。酥麻感顺着尾椎上窜引得浑身热起来，口中的低声呻吟因顶撞多次变了尾调，传入耳中耻得耳垂通红，却再也无法抑制自己的声音。引得男人低下头来，交换一个湿热而缠绵的深吻，想要品尝你口中的叹吟是否真的如此甜蜜，来不及咽下的津液随着舌的搅动顺唇角流下。沉沦于深吻时男人的手大力掐在腰上控制了活动范围，凶狠冲撞撞散了心中疑惑，呻吟骤然拔高却被尽数腹中，腰身因顶肏难耐地略微向上弓起，眸中水汽聚集干脆眯起了双眸，十指扣紧男人肩头用劲大使得指尖微微发白。

 

战神的体魄此时得到了最大程度的彰显，挺动腰身的频率快速而持久，顶撞堪称凶狠迅猛，大掌托起你就快化成春水的酥软后腰,变化着每一次深入冲撞的角度。某一次冲击时感受到身下人剧烈的颤抖，连带着小穴猛地绞紧，驀然拔高的呻吟甜膩得不可思议。  
男人抬眸望向你惊恐的眼睛，笑声低沉而愉悦，随即按住你的腿根顶住那一处发起新一轮无休止的抵死冲撞，俯身抱紧颤抖的身体揉入怀中，伴随你失控哭叫温柔亲吻着人绯红滚烫的眼尾，背上传来指甲抓挠的痛痒酥麻，每一次插入拔出都带出湿热粉色嫩肉，健硕腰腹撞击着颤颤巍巍勃起的青涩下体，爱液顺着股沟淌下脊背，随着交媾顺着交合处失禁一般被顶肏得滴淌，彼此身体犹如两条赤裸滚烫的蛇,恨不能生生纠缠窒息至死。

 

跌宕中男人抬头含住你胸前红肿硬挺的乳粒用力吮吸啃咬，疯狂的性交激烈得让人目眩神迷。  
硬烫而硕大的龟头聚焦在穴道深处的敏感点发起凶猛攻势，酥麻酸胀蜂拥而至，过载的快感教你无法承受，腰部只得高高弓起，脚趾紧紧蜷起，脑中迸开短暂空白，尖叫着射出精液，任凭白浊溅上彼此胸腹。

 

腰部来不及坠落回床面，再度被兄长揽回怀中，细密的吻落在眉眼脸颊，冲撞却没有停止。

 

刚刚经历过高潮的身体仅仅是挑逗都能引起轻颤，更何况仍是同先前那般凶狠抽插。  
这太超过了。  
你挣扎着要撑起身子，却正好将乳尖送入兄长口中吮舔逗弄，前后一同刺激令快感充斥大脑，再开口几乎是带上了乞怜的哭腔。

 

“Please……brother, stop please……”

 

他给予的这样凶狠这样多，你怎么受得住，手掌撑在身侧无助地蜷缩，又猛地将绸缎撕裂攥紧，指尖揉碎一朵汁液饱满的玫瑰，甜腻的红点点滴淌。骨骼在皮肉下蛰伏游曳，腰腹与后脊背贴合而成的曲线，滑入丝绸之间若隐若现，如同两条抵死纠缠的蛇。

 

他喜欢在你剧烈高潮如赴死境时，俯身一次次亲吻你的耳朵。  
这形状精致小巧的器官被唇舌包裹时套如同被剥去硬壳的蚌肉，暴露无遗，无处可躲，逐渐黏腻，逐渐滚烫。  
他喜爱呼吸你的呼吸，在你每一次动情时分。  
欲念使得气息甜腻，甜腻而热烫。通由你的腔体，你脆弱的喉咙，你的舌，你的齿，一次一次蒸腾吞吐，痴痴含着他的唇舌，呵拂喘吟，一点点被打开来捣碎。

 

“Say it.”

 

情动时，男人眼底浮现出野兽似的狠意，口中像是要吮出乳汁一般凶狠蹂躏早已硬烫不堪的乳头，下体交合处顶插得猛烈发烫，性器被软糯抽搐的肠道绞得爽利，甬道深处传来逼人疯狂的痉挛，险些被绞吮得缴械投降，男人咬牙皱起眉头沉声低叹，手指捏住你弹滑臀肉掐一把。

 

“Say it, Loki.”

 

兄长伸手握住你高潮后半勃的性器，拇指搓开顶端薄皮，那里柔嫩得几乎连指纹摩挲都承受不住，却被这个男人掌握着凶狠摁揉。  
“Say it……uh？”指甲刮掐着方才射出过精液的铃口小缝,一下一下,频率随着肏干愈发猛烈。“Loki, you are my good boy ,aren’t you？”

 

这真的太过刺激了，你发软的双手几乎是同时按住兄长的手，试图遏止他的动作。见他停止摁揉本以为有了效果，没想到接下则是用指甲刮掐,酥麻感伴随着针扎的疼痛折磨着自己。性器在后穴快速猛烈地抽插几乎没有停止，惹得大脑被快感搅得混乱不堪，甚至没办法集中注意思考该如何回答，只能哽咽着哭泣，试图唤起他哪怕丝毫恻隐之心。

 

而你知道，它总能奏效。

 

男人抬起湛蓝如海的眼眸,贪婪看着你情动的淫糜模样,凑近来轻轻啃咬你的下巴，吻住你嘴唇吮吸安抚。入坠琥珀，浸泡在浓稠情欲里难以脱解，只能遵循本能在疯狂交媾中追寻极乐。喘息,呢喃,轻唤,哭吟…交织着肉体撞击的激烈水声,色情而淫糜。

 

“Say my name, brother.”

 

仁慈的兄长给予你提示，手上玩弄得愈发肆意，指甲用力抠弄着淫液汩汩的红肿龟头，一下下在小缱中划动，拇指揉搓揉捻,捣弄不休的性器顶着他致命点再一次狠狠抵死研磨,凭借对古老典籍中对于霜巨人记载的记忆，摸索着朝更深的某处柔嫩腔体大力冲撞。

 

这样的快感简直是灭顶之灾，你甚至错觉自己就快要死了。

 

可兄长的手指井未停下,一直刮掐铃口,逼你射出更多,更多……直到精水射尽,淡黄尿液也一并射出。  
他这才低低一笑,将你失神瘫软的身体抱得跪坐起来,又突然松开手让你重重跌坐在硬挺滚烫的性器上,借助重力深入到前所未有的深度,狠狠撞上了那处柔嫩腔体，听凭你哭腔浓重，握住后臀挺腰继续凶狠挞伐，肏干仿佛永远没有止境。

 

少年高潮后仿佛坏了似的痉挛抽搐的紧致蜜穴逼人疯狂,快感如同雷电轰顶,不断击打四肢百骸，凝望他的蓝色眼眸如同深渊。狼狈不堪却也无力整理的处境令人痛恨至极，然而被欲潮冲击得毫无办法，瘫软身体被男人抱着没有任何征兆就松手，跌坐在人硬热的性器上几乎是尽数吞入后穴，猝然撞上子宫的同时脑袋猛然后仰发出声闷哼,后穴不断收縮着挤压性器,眼神迷离喘息着，臀部再次被兄长捏住卷入新一轮猛烈抽搐,水汽再次浮上翠色双眸，艰难开口，却发觉声音已然被情欲熏得沙哑,带着哭腔可怜地发看抖：

 

“Thor……Thor……”

 

你读过世上所有记载魔法的书，可怎么会有这样的咒语？  
念出来就成了牢笼，注定挣脱不得。

 

挣脱不得。


End file.
